


I am Fine and I am Not Crying, Okay?

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Fine and I am Not Crying, Okay?

“How long is it going to take for you to eat that last slice of toast?”

John just glares at Sherlock and takes smaller and smaller bites. Sherlock, getting annoyed, swipes it and polishes it off in one bite.

“Oi!”

“You were being slow. Besides, you’re always telling me I don’t eat enough. Come on. I want to show you something.”

John sighs but follows. He slips on his coat and rushes down the stairs to find Sherlock waiting at the open door of a cab. He slides thankfully into the warmth and settles down to wait for Sherlock to clue him in. Apparently, he has already told the driver where they are headed because he slides in next to John without another word. As they pull away from the curb, John notices Sherlock playing with his phone. Not texting like normal, just flipping it absently around his hand. 

John places a steadying hand on Sherlock’s arm.

“You okay?”

“Me? Yes, fine. Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

John smiles and squeezes once before letting go of Sherlock’s arm.

“You’re right. Of course you are.”

Sherlock slumps into the seat as the anxiety drains from his shoulders. He chases John’s hand and holds it loosely in his own. 

“I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous?”

Sherlock scowls reflexively at the repetition.

“Yes. I’m not sure if this was the right decision.”

John stares in confusion and starts to draw his hand away. 

“Not this!”

Sherlock practically screams and clamps tightly around John’s hand, refusing to let go. He absently runs a finger along John’s knuckles as he thinks. 

“I want to show you something, but…” he sighs. “I’m not sure if it will upset you.”

He looks expectantly at John, who can only shrug.

“Won’t know until you show me. Or you could tell me?”

John knows he is fishing and so does Sherlock. A tiny grin appears on the detective’s face and he tucks his chin to hide it. 

“Nope. You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

John’s stomach drops as they pull up in front of an achingly familiar grey building. He can’t do this. Not today. Why in the world would Sherlock bring him here today?

Sherlock can feel his entire body tense and he looks at John with a slight pleading expression.  Please trust me,  it seems to say. Well, how can John say no to that! Bloody git! 

He opens the door with a little more force than necessary and waits for Sherlock to pay. The detective meets him on the sidewalk and slides an arm around John’s waist. Curling into Sherlock’s side is oddly comforting, the heat and scent of  crime scene-Baker St.-home  settles his jangling nerves. 

Sherlock’s mouth is pulled into a grim line as he leads John. John is taking deep, even breaths and almost doesn’t notice where they are headed, but when they round the ambulance station, he feels his knees buckling. Sherlock grasps his waist tightly and supports more of John’s weight. They don’t stop until they are stood at the curb. The Curb. 

John would recognize it anywhere. He saw it night after night in his nightmare, still does sometimes. He takes a deep breath and raises his gaze to take in the unforgiving sidewalk. 

Pinks, purples, and blues catch his eye and he whips his head around to take in the whole picture. Drawings and words litter the sidewalk. John takes a step closer and realizes they are all messages of support  for him . 

#SherlockHolmesLivesMeansJohnWatsonLives

The Two of Us Against the Rest of the World

I believe in Sherlock Holmes. 

Message after message line the whole block. John can feel the tears sliding down his face.

“Oh, John!”

Sherlock turns his body to cradle John against his shoulder, immediately regretting this. 

“No! Sherlock, no! It’s not…I mean…it’s wonderful.”

“But John, you’re upset. You’re crying!”

John chuckles into his shoulder.

“I am fine and I am not crying, okay?”

Sherlock looks unconvinced.

“Okay, maybe crying a little. But I am fine. Completely fine.”

He squeezes Sherlock in a tight hug.

“Thank you for this.”

He whispers into a dark wool-clad shoulder. He gives himself another moment and then draws back to look at the sidewalk. He pulls on Sherlock’s hand until the man joins him.

“Come on, then. Show me.”

John’s smile is warm and bright, lighting the spot that had held so much darkness. 


End file.
